Brandon Baxter
)]] Name: Brandon Baxter Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests:Competitive Sports, History, Impressions, Comedy television Appearance: Brandon is 6’2”, and weighs 219lbs at last weighing. He has short cropped brown hair almost to his skull, and blue eyes. He has a body that has been thickened by physical exercise. Broad shoulders and large biceps compliment a long torso, while his legs are thick with muscle. His face is rounded, accented by the beard that he keeps unkempt and thick. He has a high forehead and small eyes. His knuckles are notably scarred, and he has a tattoo of the initials “K.M.” in black ink across his bicep. His skin is tanned on the places it’s exposed to the sun, leaving his calves, arms and neck bronzed, but his torso and thighs notably paler. Brandon usually dresses in layers, favouring dress shirts unbuttoned over T-shirts with some form of slogan or saying printed on them. He is rarely seen without jeans - often dirty and ripped, and prefers white sneakers to any other sort of footwear. On the day of the abduction, he wore his football jersey, numbered 67, with a collared shirt beneath it. He also wore jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Biography: Born to Debbie and Ray Baxter on April 12th, Brandon was the second of two children born from the couple. Debbie was a high school dropout who worked an entry-level position as an underwriter in an insurance firm, and Ray was a floater, going from job to job as it suited him rather than working at any set career. The two were married at twenty three, and the strains of two young boys on the household finances proved to be enough pressure to split the couple apart when Brandon turned four. Debbie took the children and sought to raise them alone, while Ray moved in with a girlfriend across town and got serious about a job in construction. While Debbie and Ray agreed on his payment of child support, this grew more and more sporadic as the years went on. With a single mother, Jordan and Brandon Baxter grew up on overcharged credit cards and daycare, due to the high cost of living and the pressures of a single income on a three person home. Added to this was Ray’s halting his child support bills and Debbie’s lack of both funding and time to take him to court, placing additional strain upon the family. There were no solid role models in their lives save for their mother leaving them without a father figure. Debbie’s sister, Kathy Morrison, would try to spend as much time as possible with the boys, aware of the pressure on Debbie and wanting to help as often as possible. When in pre-school, both brothers displayed a tendency to be over sensitive towards other children’s jibes, but had vastly different ways of dealing with them. While Jordan was quick to cry and seek adult comfort, Brandon launched himself at his insulters with a fury that surprised his caretakers. This was doubly true at home, where Brandon seemed to resent his mother’s new boyfriend, Dave. Through counseling and discussions with various professionals, Debbie learned that there wasn’t anything psychologically wrong with Brandon besides a quick temper. Counseling sessions and exercises designed to help Brandon with his rage issues took place. Brandon learned breathing exercises and how to hold himself above petty insults, and the effects of these lessons became apparent when Brandon entered school. Rather than lash out at the other students as he had done when younger, Brandon showed calm and restraint, taking well to the coping mechanisms his mother and counselors had taught him. He showed the most improvement when his aunt Kathy would visit. When Brandon was entering grade two and Jordan was nearing completion of elementary school, Debbie married Dave, and changed her last name to Lowville to fit his. The decision was made between the two to keep Jordan and Brandon’s last names as they were, leaving the option of changing them up to the boys when they were older. Dave worked as an engineer for a company that made heavy duty machinery, and his steady income allowed the family to move into a suburb rather than the small apartment that they had once shared. Brandon had difficulty with the move, telling his parents that he liked the apartment better and wanted to see his old friends more. He also showed signs of resentment towards Dave as in his mind, he already had a dad and did not need a second. As the years went on, Ray’s weekend visits became more and more sporadic as he re-married and had a child, a fact that Brandon refused to talk about. Dave and Debbie, too, had a baby girl of their own, naming it Jessica. Brandon often stated his plain dislike of Jessica, loudly exclaiming that the house was too small for five people. When Dave needed to discipline Brandon, the boy became adamant and easily tempered, refusing to listen to his new male role model. As Brandon grew, however, his body became much bigger than the boys in his class. In grade six, he always had to stand in the back row for photos, a fact of which he was immeasurably proud. He found that he could use his size to his advantage against the other kids in sports and on the playground, and began venting his anger at his home situation at the school, especially on days when Dave attempted to punish or scold him. Teachers began sending notes of concern to Debbie and Dave regarding Brandon’s behaviour, especially when he wanted something from another student. This resulted in more counselling, where Brandon learned the consequences of his actions on other kids, though whether or not the counselling took was a matter of debate amongst the household. Despite these incidents, Brandon made a reputation as a youth that could have a biting and dry wit. He had a knack for facial expressions and vocal imitation, especially of classmates and teachers, that made many students request impressions. This resulted in several shallow friendships, though few of these relationships deepened due to Brandon’s tendency to be both easily offended and moody. Most kept him at a safe distance, recognizing him as a shallow friend but a bitter enemy to have. During his last year of middle school, Brandon was given a DVD boxset for his birthday, containing a highlight reel of the Just for Laughs comedy festival. Brandon’s sense of humour and knack for impressions found him treasuring the gift, and at least one of the discs was always in his DVD player to serve as background noise or a distraction from homework. By the time he graduated middle school, he had most of the acts memorized and had a firm opinion of which was funniest. In his first year of high school, Brandon’s aunt Kathy died, sending Brandon into a slow spiral. Over three month’s time, his tendency to subtly push other students for things grew into outright intimidation. When this escalated into tossing another student’s book bag off of an overpass and breaking his glasses, Brandon was expelled from school for three days and required to write an apology. The counselling sessions resumed, and Dave, deciding his son-in-law needed an outlet, introduced Brandon to the game of football when Brandon was fifteen. Taking to it like a duck to water, Brandon tried out for the school football team, playing guard and defensive tackle, being a sizeable teenager who was well-suited to overpowering opponents. The outlet helped immeasurably to deal with his issues of rage, though his reputation followed him throughout high school. He didn’t outright physically abuse classmates again, but he was very vocal in his dislike of certain peers, using his size and strength to vacate seats or snag better places in line. Though Dave and Brandon shared a love of the game in common, the two never truly connected or moved past the early struggle for balance. The most bonding time that they shared was when Dave would discuss games Brandon had played- often critiquing Brandon’s play. Due to the increased interest in sports, Brandon took to dieting and spending time at a gym with a focus that his parents hadn’t seen before. He followed guides on eating in order to be an effective lineman on the field; putting on many pounds of muscle and becoming quicker on his feet and stronger in arms and legs. For every one of his birthdays, he received a new DVD of a new comedian, which evolved into part of his workout routine. He liked to do a light series of exercises in his room at home, with Robin Williams or Lewis Black blaring through his television set. When Brandon turned eighteen, he received Kathy’s initials on his bicep as a way of commemorating her. It was also around this time that Jordan decided to change his last name officially from Baxter to Lowville. Brandon didn’t render an opinion on the change, but he threw himself into his training regimen twice as hard as a result. Brandon’s extroverted and boisterous nature continued throughout high school, and blossomed when he perfected his ability to imitate facial expressions and voices. He’s often a source of amusement for his teammates and fellow students, though the caution around him continued due to his history of taking offence and bad temper. At home, Brandon feels somewhat on the outside looking in in regard to his family, seeing Jordan and Jessica’s relationship with Dave as normal and healthy in regard to his strained one. He’s still very close with his mother, but as he advances in age, he finds that they have less and less time to communicate face to face. Brandon is of average intelligence. He does well in history classes, especially the World War II era. He was first introduced to the conflict by a documentary on television, and became fascinated as a result. Oftentimes at home he can be found diving into old wikipedia articles in his spare time, reading about Himmler and Churchill in order to gain an insight into the war’s major players. He also does well in physical education, but that’s more out of what he sees as a personal duty than an enjoyment of the classes themselves. He sees it as his job to be as fit and healthy as he can be in order to better contribute to the football team. He participates actively in law and social studies, but does not consider either subject one of his favourites. Where he struggles in academics is science and maths, anything that requires large amounts of concentration for extended periods of time. He finds facts and figures boring and prefers to use imagination and supplementation to get his learning. This results in having mixed feelings regarding programming and business class, since the two often blend. Brandon’s hobbies include watching stand-up comedy and the NFL, paying extra attention to the Seahawks. His favourite comedians are Robin Williams, whom he considers a personal hero, and Jim Carrey, though the latter’s stand up material he doesn’t enjoy quite as much. He surfs wikipedia on occasion, his interests lying more with biographies of historical figures than anything else. He’s also known to jog at night, with only his music as company. Brandon does not have any ambition beyond graduating high school, and prefers to think about his next big game rather than think about applying to college and getting an actual career. Advantages: Brandon has size and strength on his side, as well as endurance from his prided career as a linesman. He understands tactics and movement, especially in close range situations. Disadvantages: Brandon thinks with his emotions, especially when riled up, and has made more enemies than friends throughout high school. He also is impulsive, and is not likely to think of consequences of his actions before carrying them out. He doesn’t have any trusting relationships throughout high school due to his easily-offended nature. Designated Number: Male student No. 067 --- Designated Weapon: Pineapple grenade x 4 Conclusion: You know, I really hated guys like you in high school. All you football jocks, thinking you're better than I am just because you can throw a football more than 50 yards and I can 'only' make a robot that can fuck your mother! ... Phew, got a little violent there. Geeks rule the world, B067. I get the feeling you're about to learn why. ''- Dennis Lourvey'' The above biography is as written by NotAFlyingToy No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: NotAFlyingToy Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Suicide (via grenades) '''Collected Weapons: Pineapple Grenades (x 3) (expended in his suicide), large branch (picked up off the ground) Allies: 'Summer Simms '''Enemies: 'Miranda Millers '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Baxter awoke in the parking garage of the nuclear plant, shortly before he was startled by Summer Simms' screaming. He found Summer in a van and attempted to calm her, and the two of them hid when they heard Joey Caputo and Theo Fletcher talking near the garage entrance. After a few tense minutes, Baxter and Summer decided to leave together. The two of them made their way to the shopping center, where they encountered Lydia Robbins and Chase Rodriguez. Chase moved to shield Lydia from Baxter, which irked him. Baxter made brief attempt to con them out of Lydia's gun, but quickly got more irritated by Chase's attitude and chose to leave with Summer, encouraged by her flirtation. They chose to spend the night at the abandoned campsite, Baxter helping Summer start a fire. They discussed their home lives for a bit, with Baxter declaring to Summer that he intended to do whatever it would take to go home. He took the first watch as Summer retired into a tent to sleep, but he found himself distracted and edgy. After awhile, he entered the tent where Summer was sleeping, having misinterpreted her intentions and thinking to ease their stress with intimacy. Summer was distressed by his actions and begged him to leave her alone, and Baxter, unable to admit his mistake, insulted her and left the tent. Summer left him before morning, and he continued on alone. The next day, Baxter traveled to the cliffs near the lighthouse, where he found Joe Carrasco and the corpse of Dan Liu. After a surprisingly civil conversation, Baxter helped Joe cover Dan's body and send him to rest in a watery grave, and they parted ways. Later that day, he chose to rest in the homestead's greenhouse. He was found after a while by Miranda Millers, who he had bad blood with, and they proceeded to argue, with Baxter trying to threaten Miranda away from the greenhouse. When he tried to attack her with the branch he had picked up, Miranda panicked and stabbed him in the leg with her spear, tearing his Achilles tendon and crippling him. Baxter was able to make his way out to the wheat field before the Homestead was declared a dangerzone. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to escape, he opted to commit suicide by setting off his assigned grenades instead of waiting for his collar to detonate. '''Post-Game Evaluation: *.gif of Ron Burgundy with a caption that reads "Well that escalated quickly"* - Dennis Lourvey Memorable Quotes: "'God, if you're around or whatever, help Dan's family out. And shit. Amen. Let's get this dude in the ocean.” -- Brandon with Joe, speaking at Dan Liu's 'funeral'. Other/Trivia *Both Brandon's jersey number and his designated number match - 67 *Brandon Baxter is based loosely - in appearance and general characteristics - off of his handler, though many traits were extremely exaggerated. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Brandon, in chronological order. '''The Past: *Offended? Pre-Game: *Power V5: *Always Gold *And God said, "Man, what are you talking about? I sent you a helicopter and a boat!" *Right Down The Line, It's Been You And Me (Content Warning) *Shock Treatment *No Whammies *Power, Reprised Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Be a Simple Kind of Man Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brandon Baxter. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Boy, that escalated quickly. - Slayer * I regret this character's demise for a lot of reasons. When I made the decision to cut down on characters, Baxter was the one that had the least planned out, and so I opted to give him the chop to shift my focus to my other character. It's a decision that didn't come lightly, but I felt I made the right one, despite the death being very rushed and fairly sub-par in relation to what I wanted to do with the character. -- NotAFlyingToy * idk gaiz, bax was pty coo. But seriously, Baxter was pretty cool. Naft really knows how to write, and that shows even through what little we see of Baxter before the game. He's an asshole, surely, but he's no villain. That's even true through the scene in Right Through The Line, which made everybody very uneasy (in a good way). I liked the death scene, as it really melds well with the rest of Baxter's story. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students